Traditionally, computing services have been provided by computing devices that functioned according to a silo-based approach in which the computing devices have been limited to performing certain dedicated tasks. Nevertheless, with the advent of advanced computer networking and virtualization technologies, many computing services are now provided by cloud computing environments that can be more efficient than their traditional computing device counterparts. In general, cloud computing environments typically employ multiple computing devices that are more efficient mainly due to their ability to share workload with one another and may allocate/de-allocate resources on demand such that resource sharing and economies of scale may be achieved.